


III. Imago

by erraticvariable



Series: Holometabolism [3]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticvariable/pseuds/erraticvariable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><img/></p><p>Image used with permission.</p></blockquote>





	III. Imago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rymenhild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymenhild/gifts).



Having a lair in the time-space continuum is easty; you just have to legally buy, squat in or construct yourself a building. If you want to live in a slightly different dimension, the only way is to start it from scratch. Nothing hard for someone like Drosselmeyer, of course, but it was a lot easier when she wasn't around, asking annoying questions like _Where does that go?_ and _What are you doing with this?_ and _What happened to all the laws of nature?_, only in many, many more words. _I'm trying to write_ seemed to be a foreign turn of phrase for her.

Also, huge clockwork gears set the mood very well, but they provided too many opportunities for a child (even a living doll kind of child) to mess things up.

And then she got obsessed with that other subject.

"What was she like-zura?"

"She whom?" asked Drosselmeyer, though he had a pretty good idea.

"The one who came before me-zura."

"She was too interested on things that were none of her business," Drosselmeyer explained on what by all means should be a menacing voice.

"And-zura?"

"And that didn't end up very well for her, did it?"

Far from being deterred by this, Uzura got obsessed with the subject. She would pop up when he was trying to work and insist something like, "But you knew her-zura."

"I didn't care much for her, you know. It's not like I keep a picture album. And I don't have any anecdotes to share, so... no, don't touch that!"

He just had to redecorate.

In the process, Drosselmeyer happened to find an old notebook of his he'd swore had lost on some intradimensional pocket or another. It was useless to him now, but someone else may appreciate a part of it.

"Here." He handed Uzura a notebook page, tea-stained and a bit torn around the ages. It was the first design for Edel. You could see some differences, but it was undeniably her.

Uzura examined it closely, folded it carefully and stored it safely under her shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Image used with permission.


End file.
